Funny Bleach Episode 4
by RukiaLady94
Summary: I just started making funny bleach episodes  cause I don t think Hentai is really my thing. These funny episodes are nothing like the original bleach. So don t bother saying that. They also follow the hentai episodes. Anyways enjoy.


Funny Bleach Episode 4: Perverted Spies

[It`s a beautiful morning and the birds are singing. But then suddenly a gun fires and the birds die]

Soifon: Ha! Got `em again. Such a wonderful day.

Yoruichi: I`ll say. Nothing bothering you?

Soifon: Nope. Just turn into your normal form. I don`t really see the point of you being in catform anymore. Everyone knows that you`re human too.

Yoruichi: Alright then (starts transforming)

Soifon: (starts to blush) WAIT! I always end up freaking out when you appear naked. Here, wear this. I always got one just in case you do that. (gives her some clothes)

Yoruichi: Gee thanks. (transforms) Well what do you know, it fits me perfectly.

Soifon: Yeah-yeah let`s go.

Soifon lays on the couch, reading the hottest Yaoi magazine ever and starts drooling]

Rangiku: (walks in) Hi girlies. Oooooooh YAOI! Gimme that! (snatches it and reads and also starts drooling as any other Yaoi fan)

Yoruichi: You girls and your Yaoi. I`ll go get Rukia. Be right back.

[A few seconds later Rukia runs and grabs the Yaoi and reads]

Rukia: (sighs) Glad I came on time.

[Byakuya`s walking by the girls hangout room]

Byakuya: What the..What is this, Yaoi paradise?

Soifon: No, you dork. We are huge Yaoi lovers. If there was a Yaoi Paradise we wouldn`t be here right, now would we?

Byakuya: Hm..that`s true. (yells) Hisana, guess what the girls are reading again.

Hisana: YAOI!

[Hisana runs in, kicking Byakuya out of the way and reads Yaoi]

Rukia: Wow that`s a new record.

[Unohana`s walking by with old man`s dirty clothes]

Unohana: Stupid lazy grandpa.

Soifon: Hey Uno. What`s up with you?

Unohana: What do you think. First I need to give old man his stupid discussting spongebath. Then wash his dirty clothes and feed him three times a day. What am I, a maid?

Soifon: Sure looks like it. Just tell him you had enough and let him take care of himself until he drops dead. Easy.

Rangiku: Yeah. I mean, you got nothing to lose.

Unohana: You`re right. (walks out)

[Later at the girls locker room]

[Rangiku comes out of the shower]

Rangiku: What a great shower that was.

Yoruichi: I`ll say.

[Neliel walks out of the shower, wearing towels]

Neliel: What a relaxing hot shower.

[Meanwhile, outside the girl`s locker room]

Renji: (whispers) Awesome. You brought the camera Grimm?

Grimmjow: (whispers) Of course. (hands it over to Renji)

Chad: (whispers) Guys, I still think this is a bad idea.

Ichigo: (whispers) Oh, come on Chad. Haven`t you ever done something wild and naughty in your pefetic excuse for a life?

Chad: (whispers) Uh...no.

Renji: (whispers) Well now is your chance. (starts filming the girls changing their clothes) Awesome.

Rukia: I feel like we`re being watched...

Soifon: (looks around) Hm..me too. I`ll be right back.

Grimmjow: (whispers) This is soo awesome guys.

Chad: (whispers) I still think we shouldn`t do this.

Ichigo: (whispers) Man, you`re a wimp.

Soifon: Oh, is he now?

[All the guys jump up very fast and scream]

Guys: SOIFON!

Renji: Wha-what are you doing here?

Soifon: That`s funny `cause I was about to ask you the same thing! Girls get over here!

[They all appear]

Rangiku: I knew it had to be those clowns again.

Yoruichi: Again? You mean it`s not the first time they`ve been spying on us? Oh, it`s time to put some ugly scratches on your pretty little faces!

Ichigo: Oh, so you think we`re pretty?

Yoruichi: Not after I`m done putting those scratches on your faces.

Soifon: WAIT. Chad is innocent. Let him go.

Chad: Gee, thanks. I`ll be back in a bit.

Ichigo: Hey where the heck do you think your going!

Chad: First I`ll go get some popcorns and then a chair.

Grimmjow: Why in the world do you need a chair right now?

Chad: To sit and watch how violently you guys get tortured to death, of course. I wouldn`t miss that for the world. Haha. (goes to make popcorn)

Rukia: Okay, time to kick some perverted ass! (jumps on Renji`s back and grabs hold of his neck) Gotcha!

[Soifon throws an atomic bomb in Ichigo`s mouth]

[BOOM]

[Ichigo flies up in the air, burning]

Soifon: Haha! Torture always makes you happy, I always say.

[Neliel chokes Grimmjow and throws him in the wall]

Neliel: You feeling lucky? Well do ya, punk!

[Yoruichi hangs them upside down from a tree]

[Rangiku burries them alive]

Rangiku: May they rest in peace.

Rukia: Woohoo. Again the girls rule and the boys..well...we`ll just stick with that for now.

Soifon: Girl power. (high fives)

[Chad comes back with popcorn and a chair]

Chad: Hey, where`d they go?

Yoruichi: Aww. Sorry you missed the ass kicking. But I`m feeling hungry right now.

Neliel: Let`s go eat some popcorn!

Rangiku: And drink lots and lots of red wine while reading hot Yaoi magazines!

[Everyone stares at her]

[Crickets sound]

Soifon: Yeah! Good idea!

[They all go back to Soul Society]

[Meanwhile, the boys get out of the ground like zombies]

Renji: Oh, it`s on now!

Grimmjow: Those fucking bitches will pay! If they want a war, we`ll give it to `em.

Ichigo: To war!

[They`re on their way to Soul Society for revenge]

To Be Continued... 


End file.
